


Trees

by well_that_happened



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_that_happened/pseuds/well_that_happened
Summary: After Sin sees his brother's mutilated body hanging upside down from a tree, the last thing he expects is the police to accuse him. That's just what happens, though. There is something about his brother's death that doesn't sit well with detective Jaron Samuels. In an unlikely scenario, the pair become allies.Jaron wants the killer.Sin wants revenge.Neither of them ever expected to want something more, though.





	

**Wednesday, May 18**

**11:34**

Sitting in a prison cell was really uneventful.

  
Well, no one ever found being in solitary confinement ‘fun’ in any way, but to Sin Cross, it was especially boring. There was not much in the room: a bed, a toilet, and something that had seemed like a chair but was a poor excuse for one. He was disturbed by the smell that could not be identified.

  
Instead of sitting on the most vile bed he had ever seen in his existence, Sin decided to stand and lean against one of the grayscaled walls. It was freezing, and he swore that getting hypothermia was definitely on the list of bad things that would happen to him; however, this fact did not matter to him. Even being in a cell did not alarm him as much as it should.

There was only one dim light on beside the bars that closed him in. If Sin was being honest, though, he would barely be able to see someone right in front of him because the almost blown bulb was fading quickly. Letting out a sigh, the young man closed his eyes, favoring complete darkness rather than something close to it.

_Eyes wide. Mouth agape. Blood dripping...Blood. Blood. Blo-_

Regret coursed through Sin, and his eyes snapped open. Backing away from the wall, his heartbeat thumped inside of his chest faster than it had ever beaten. He gasped as all of the images he had forced out of his mind came back to him at full force, as if to say _I’m still here. You’ll never forget completely._

A screech could suddenly be heard from the end of the hallway outside of Sin’s cell, and he did his best to calm the panic arising within him. If they saw him breathing heavily as he was, they would never listen to him or his requests. Then again, they barely paid attention anyway.

Footsteps came closer to where Sin was until they stopped directly in front of the prison bars. There was another clang-they were unlocking the prison-and then the bars moved, opening a passage for Sin to walk through. Sin was now relieved for the cover of the almost dark and that his hair was long enough to cover his eyes. It had been up at one point, but the guard had taken away the hair tie. Maybe he was too afraid that Sin could find a way to strangle him with it somehow.

Covering his anxiety, Sin grinned. “Are you my date for the night?”

The guard did not answer and walked towards Sin, who could clearly see the silhouette of the person in front of him as well as hear the padding of his footsteps. There was then a harsh grip on Sin’s arm before metal clinked onto both of his wrists. It pinched him slightly, but there was not enough pain to bother him. It was simply a nuisance.

“Oh come on,” Sin whined. “Do we HAVE to put these on? I won’t hurt you.”

If the guard heard the slight flirtation in Sin’s voice, he did not reveal it in his body language. This made Sin sigh. A person who was difficult to please and hard to read was never fun. He rather enjoyed teasing people who reacted.

The trip he was suddenly taken on did not last long, though it was brighter than the cells. He had to squint to get used to the light and noted the difference in guards: this one didn’t steal the hair tie. Still, Sin felt that going through this building they were in must be hell. He knew because when he became bored (often this happened), Sin would keep track of the directions they would go.

_Right. Right, now left. Right, left, now left again. Right, left, left, now right and then a door._

The only sound this metal door made was a click when the guard turned the handle, and then Sin was roughly pushed in, the door shutting quickly behind him and locking, a clang heard for a moment before he was left alone in the light room.

Light. REAL light, not fluorescent. Now that was something Sin had not seen in a long time. There was a square window no bigger than three feet on all sides that let in the sunlight from outside, standing at about four feet from the floor. Only dead grass and a gray extension of the building Sin was in could be seen from it so there was not much of a view, but he did not care. What he DID care about was the man in front of him, sitting in one of two chairs.

Everything about him was dark: dark hair, dark eyes, and a dark outfit. Sin wondered for a moment if this man noticed this sequence when he dressed himself in the morning. He became amused with imagining the man’s partner-if he had one-complaining that there was no joy in their life because he was so plain. This visual almost made him laugh.

Almost.

There was dead silence for a few moments before the man finally fixated himself and spoke to Sin.

“Will you sit down?”

After hearing that phrase being spoken as a question, Sin knew that this interrogation would be interesting. Last time had been less desirable because the woman had simply yelled at him and even let out her anger in sudden punches and kicks, resulting in some of the bruising Sin had on his legs and arms. If his hair were up, the man across from him would be able to clearly see the prominent discoloration on his neck.

“Will I sit down?” Sin spoke back, mimicking the man. “I WILL if you release me from these.” He shook his wrists, jangling the handcuffs in reference. “They kind of itch.”

There was a sigh. “Fine.” The man got up from his chair and walked past Sin, opening the door to the room just wide enough for him to fit his arm through. If Sin had been thinking like a criminal, he would have taken this chance to restrain the man and take out the guard at the same time. The plan was forming in his head, and he knew exactly what to do. He could have done it.

But he waited for the man to get the keys.

Once the simple task was completed, Sin obeyed his promise, rubbing his wrists as he sat down to try and make the itching go away at least a little. The man sat back down again and looked at Sin. There was a feeling of being analyzed that Sin did not like, and he began to fidget in the single chair. In doing this, he realized something, though, and spoke out once more.

“Why is there no table?”

The man answered in a soft tone, unaffected by the situation: “It was taken out for fear that you would be able to get the upper hand on me by using it.”

Sin laughed. “Aren’t they typically bolted down, anyway?”

“Yet, as I recall from your last interrogation, you were able to incapacitate her and somehow get the bolts out using them as a weapon of some sort."

"YET,” Sin mimicked, “a chair is much more effective. I can lift THIS object over my head and strike you with it.”

“Very true.”

“Should we get rid of the chairs then, as well, and join on the floor like the old times?”

The man responded with a shake of his head.

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll whack you with one?”

Again, he shook his head, but also replied with, “There has to be some risk in our lives. If there’s none, then life would be boring.”

Sin-for once in his life-had no comeback. The man was right. It was the reason why Sin debated the non-existent table in the first place; he enjoyed risking things. Most people would say he did it a little too much, and that the actions he took were considered ‘reckless’.

He found it fun.

The man pulled out two files from his dark jacket. They were the lightest objects the man had and stuck out against his dark clothing. He then opened one of the files, flipping to what Sin assumed was the first page. Then, he began to read it, his voice sounding ‘professional’ which annoyed Sin.

“Name: Sinclair Morgan Cross.”

Sin tried not to flinch at hearing his full name and replied with, “Now we’re at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

The man did not answer or even show signs of annoyance towards Sin. Well, how disappointing. Maybe the interrogation was not going to be as entertaining as Sin thought in the beginning.

“Date of Birth: May eighteenth, nineteen ninety-seven. It’s your birthday? Congrats.”

This time, Sin did flinch. He had the same birthday as his brother.

“Sex: Male. Now, this was especially interesting to see. The sheet says you are indeed a man, and yet it also states that this data was changed at some point when you were younger. Mister Sinclair, are you actually a Miss-”

Before the man could finish his sentence, Sin was in front of the man and gripping that dark jacket as tightly as he could, trying to contain the fury he felt but desiring to let it out on this interrogator so, so badly. Both of his hands shook, and the hold he had hurt a bit, but he refused to reveal this kind of pain to this man. He looked directly into the man’s eyes and spoke in a low tone that held a strong threat.

“Don’t. Call. Me. A. Woman.”

The man did not react to the fierce hold on his jacket and glanced back down at the file, saying, “Your gender is of no concern to me.”

At hearing this, Sin finally calmed down enough to let go of the slightly crumpled dark jacket and sit back down in the chair once more. He even decided to answer the man’s statement with, “If it wasn’t a concern, you wouldn’t be bringing it up now.”

The man sighed and-for the first time-got up from his chair and walked towards the door, opening it. “I was just curious as to why you would send Barnabas Cross-your dead brother-to erase your true credentials and replace them with different ones when it was you who supposedly killed him.”

The door then closed, leaving Sin alone. The anxiety grew once more.


End file.
